mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Dramnal
Lauren Dramnal was a cyberneticist in the employ of Joslynne ZyThyrn for twelve years. Employment by Joslynne Lauren obtained her doctorate in cybernetics from the University of ? at the age of 24. She was immediately recruited by Joslynne's organization, although at the time she didn't realize what that meant. During her time in Joslynne's employ Lauren was responsible for several developments in cybernetic technology. Because the majority of Joslynne's business was above board, the technology was marketed to the public and greatly benefited many people. Unfortunately, Jos also used Lauren's work for her more nefarious endeavors, as she did with all of her employees. Relationship with Lawrence Lenits Lauren first met Lawrence about two years into her employment, thanks to the intervention of Dylan Micheals. The two of them hit it off immediately. It wasn't long, however, before Lauren began to learn that Lawrence was not what he seemed. There was a darkness in him and he was doing some unsavory work for Joslynne. Lawrence explained his origins and how he had come into Joslynne's service. The nature of Lawrence's work and his irrational anger at Benjamin Stinel almost kept Lauren from continuing her relationship with him, but when they were together the reasons to break it off seemed to melt away. It all became a moot point when, a few months after they met, Lawrence told her he had learned that Stinel had died when the Colorado was destroyed. Even though they would eventually learn that Stinel had survived, the event seemed to relieve Lawrence of his anger at his duplicate, and Joslynne reassigned him to work that Lauren found less problematic. Lauren and Lawrence have continued their relationship in the ten years since they met. Due to Lawrence's fear of Joslynne, however, they have maintained separate residences during that time for her protection. Lawrence never vocalized to Lauren how dangerous Joslynne really was, but eventually Lauren would learn for herself. The Artifact Towards the end of Lauren's time with Jos' organization, she and Lawrence were assigned to a team working on the analysis and duplication of an ancient device. Lauren's role in the project was in the analysis of the work of cyberneticist Eugene W. Alexander who had described an energy field very similar to the one produced by the artifact. Lauren's analysis of Doctor Alexander's notes combined with her insights into their detailed scans of their device were key in the duplication of the artifact. Three years into the project the team was congratulating themselves on their success. At the same time rumors had begun circulating around the base that people were beginning to disappear, all records of them erased. It wasn't until the same thing happened to her friend Daisy that it really hit home what sort of person she had been working for all of this time. Lauren, Lawrence, and Dylan decided to gather together what information they could and run. While Dylan made the arrangements for their escape, Lauren and Lawrence made their own small copy of the device, one which wouldn't show up as missing on any inventories. Category:NPCs Category:Character Backgrounds